College Quirks
by Kuro-Shinzui-Ookami
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, an amazing artist, will do anything to achieve her dreams. She got into the most prestigous art school in Japan, only problem: its an all boy school! And whats the deal with her roommate? Pairings: SasuHina, NaruHina Please R&R Thank you!
1. Tokyo Academys' Finest Catch!

A/N Hello! I just wanted to write a few things before you read the story. 1. I am one of two writers on this account, you can call me Shizu-chan. 2.I apologise that this chapter is fairly short. I'd make it longer, but I wrote this solely to introduce my main character, Hinata-chan. This story is Au (I still don't know what that means, but I suppose it has to do with "modern times") and I will bring in a lot of other Naruto characters. I'm sorry that not much happens in this chapter, like I said, it was to introduce Hinata, her way of thinking, her passions, what she looks like, and to get the plot moving. I added Konohamaru to this story to add some dialogue, and advance the story quicker. 3. I will do my best to keep everyone in character, but some slip ups may occur 4. I will mention this next chapter, for some forgetful people,but Hinata does not change her name when she arrives at the school. My reasons for this being, that if I did, that would be quite confusing and also because, after doing my research, I found that the name Hinata, as feminine as it is, is also a BOY name.Ok,enjoy!

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of characters associated with the show, manga, etc.

Prologue

Orphan. Funny word, don't you think? When you say it repeatedly, it doesn't feel real, like it was just some gibberish you made up. However, many things don't feel "real." They feel strange, foreign, and fake, like that word. Orphan. A child or adult without any parents, and sometimes even blood relatives. Many people would be devastated to learn that their parents died, or were already gone from them, but, if you're like me, how can you miss what you've never had?

Prologue continued

Hyuuga Hinata is a very shy girl on the outside, and quite a deep thinker for an 18-year-old girl. Orphaned at the young age of three, her neighbors dumped her in a small orphanage in Osaka.

Long indigo hair wreathed her face and neck, mauve eyes set on a heart shaped face. Hinata was 5'4, with a fairly small chest (B cup), and she finished up the tomboy look by wearing the hand-me-down boy clothes that the orphanage provided.

But, in all honesty, she could care less about the way she looked. She was an artist, one who saw things, not one that was seen, except through her art. And being an artist, over the 15 years she had spent in the orphanage, she had virtually no friends her age, as she was always to busy spending time daydreaming, or immersed in her drawings. 15 years ago, today, her birthday, she had been left at the orphanage. 15 long years of loneliness and the feeling that she was missing something important. The feeling only went away when she drew, and dreamt.

Now she was finally close to her dream, being a professional artist. But to be a renowned artist, she had to be noticed first. So, in reality her dreams where as far away as ever…no…Hinata was absolutely determined to make her one dream come true, nothing would interfere. She had applied to the best college for art around, and the results would come back today, saying yes, she was accepted. Hinata would soon pack everything she owned, and leave the day after her birthday. Hinata was going to do whatever it took to be the best, and if the best meant she had to fake being a man, so be it. For, when she sent in her test to the Tokyo Academy of the Arts, she had known that great risks would come, because Tokyo's best art school…was an all male school.

**Chapter one**:

Blip. Blip. Blip!

A very small, pale hand came crashing down on the annoying clock that had disturbed her sleep. Hyuuga Hinata sat up in bed groggily wondering what day it was. A shock went through her as she realized that today was the day she was to go to Tokyo, to her dream school. And she hadn't even begun to disguise herself as a male!

She leapt out of her small bed and ran into the bathroom across the hall. Sadly, she was still in the dreadful orphanage, but today Hinata was going to take her freedom! After taking a hasty shower, she grabbed a pair of scissors and stared at herself in the mirror. She gulped and started to cut away at her hair, her one pride. Long, thick curly blue tresses fell into the trashcan at her feet. Hinata looked up afraid that what she saw was going to be hideous, but no, Hinata just looked like…a boy. Well, a girly boy, but a boy at that.

Happy with her successfully hair cut, Hinata ran back to hr room and slipped her hand under her pillow and grabbed something soft. The soft "thing" was an extremely long piece of cloth. Smiling, Hinata ran back into the bathroom, blessing her genius (and thanking the cross-dresser shop). Stripping off her shirt and bra, she placed the cloth on her chest and wove it around and around, and tied it off at the top of her chest. She surveyed her self in the mirror once more, excited at the results. Her chest was now flat, restrained by the cloth.

And for her final step, Hinata slipped on a baggy shirt, camo pants, and put on a slightly old baseball cap. Now fully dressed as a man, she picked up her one suitcase and set of art supplies. She turned and took one last look at her room, the room she had slept, cried and lived in for the past 15 years. As much as she hated the orphanage, she would miss her room. Sighing, she set off down the hall. All she had to do was leave, and she would be one more step closer to her dreams.

"Hinata-chan! You're leaving? For good?"

So close. So very close. Hinata's hand rested on the door. But resisting the urge to run out, she turned and faced the small boy, smiling slightly.

"Hinata...what did you do to your hair?" He was even more confused now.

"K-konohamaru-kun…c-can you k-keep a secret?"

He nodded and looked at her with wide eyes. "Yes, Hina-chan."

"I made it into Tokyo Academy."

Konohamarus' eyes widened in shock. Even though he was only 13 he was certainly not naïve. "Hina-chan, if you're discovered…it's an all boy school…what if someone finds out…you might get hurt!"

Hinata gave the boy a hug. "T-thank you for b-being c-concerned, but don't worry, I will not be discovered. Don't I look like a g-g-guy? Ano…a-and, there's an all girl High S-s-school next d-door. Those college boys will be o-ogling them while I…ano… pursue my dreams!" She got up and ruffled his hair. "B-bye K-konohamaru-kun. I-I will send you my d-dorm n-number s-so you can v-visit me….i-in the m-mail" She pushed the door open and stepped into the sunlight.

"…Bye, Hina-chan."

Freedom! The feeling she had ached for was now hers to experience. Pulling herself up to her full height, she strode to the train station and was pulled steadily away from her home.


	2. Artistic Anger!

A/N Well, this is my second chapter. I majorly edited this, and added alot of things to make the story better. I am really happy because within an hour of me posting this story, College Quirks, about 2-3 people put me on story alert! I feel so honored! Thank you very much! Ok, back to the story. Fo those of you who are forgetful, I will again explain that Hinata does NOT change her name upon entering the Tokyo Academy for the Arts. 1. Becasue it would make the story confusing and 2. Hinata is also a boys name! Surprising, no? ok, I hope you enjoy, and a new character has entered the scene, though he is not named yet. You'll be able to guess.

Disclaimer Once again, I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with it.

Hyuuga Hinata stood in front of the largest building she had ever seen. It was snow white, and the lawn surrounding it was such a brilliant green color, any good artist would love to have sat and stared at it for a while. Milling about the magnificent emerald lawns were…hundreds of college men. Hinata felt herself impulsively shrink back, remembering her high school life and the boys that had plagued her.

Kami, if this was anything like high school was, her life was going to be miserable; she probably wouldn't be able to talk to anyone because of her major stuttering issues. At least there weren't any annoyingly fake girls about….oh, spoken to soon. Hinata sighed, and looked across the school ground where tons of pretty and presumably popular high school girls stood around a group of people, flirting. And, as far away as Hinata was from the large group, she could tell they were particularly interested in a very tall, black haired boy...no, man. Hinata could hardly believe that She and everyone else here were adults.

Whatever. She rolled her eyes and readjusted her Art supplies that were stuck to her arm, and jogged to the deans' office, to get her dorm and schedule.

Room…507, loomed in front of Hinata and the dean, as he fumbled around for the key. "Here," he found the key and handed it to her, "Now, what did you say your name was, young man?"

Hinata gulped and mumbled, "H-hyuuga…"

"What? I can't hear you, son, speak up!"

Hinata grimaced and stood up straight, and with all of her courage, she pronounced in a fake, low voice, "Hyuuga…H-Hinata."

"Well, Hyuuga-san, Here is your schedule," The dean pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to her. "Your Dorm-mate will be here soon."

"A-arigatou Gozaimasu." Hinata said again in a low voice, still trying to bring it down an octave. She bowed to the retreating man, and turned to the door of her new "home." She slipped the key in the lock, and darted around to the other side of the door, and locked it again. She turned around very slowly and took in the room.

Ooooh it was cute! Blue and white curtains hung limply on a large window that overlooked the whole campus. There were two beds, a queen size in the corner, and a twin next to the window. They had matching comforters, deep purple and red swirls, they were separated by two small dressers, but the beds were still very close to each other. On the opposite wall, was a loveseat (A/N a couch for two, not implying anything) in a little alcove, facing a small television. The bathroom was next to the queen size bed, a closet across from that. The walls were a pale lilac color, matching Hinatas' eye color, and the carpet was a deep blue.

Taking in her new (slightly girly) home, she sighed in pleasure. Although, as much as she wanted to linger about and meet her roommate, she wanted to explore the campus. Hinata quickly put her things in the dresser next to the twin bed, and lay several art supplies on top of the bed as if to say, "Mine!" She stashed tampons, pads, and bras (for when she went into Tokyo, as a girl) far in the corner under her bed, and threw two of her favorite books on top. Eager to look around the campus, she grabbed a few pencils and a sketchpad, and ran out of the door.

Behind the huge Dorm building was a large, shady garden, the perfect place to sketch and forget oneself. Hinata sat down on a bench and surveyed the scene. She found many interesting things, and began sketching. In this fashion she sat, forgetting the time and even where she was, the only thing that she was aware of was her art.

Ten minutes passed, then fifteen, then twenty-five, and thirty. Suddenly she was startled from her work by very loud, excited voices. A boy ran through the bushes and crouched down, utterly silent, not noticing he was being watched by a certain very confused cross-dresser.

"Sasuke-kun!!!!!! Come here--!"

"Oh, Sasuke, where are you?"

"Marry me!"

Three or four very excited girls rushed passed where Hinata was sitting, ignoring her much like the boy had.

She sat stunned, watching the boy, as he panted and collapsed on the nearest bench.

"Damn fan girls…"

Hinata gasped, she could see why the girls had been after him. He was very tall. And quite thin, his natural beauty was breathtaking, almost in a dark, slightly intimidating way. Pale ivory skin, accentuated by long thick black hair on a girlish face, cheeks framed by long, glossy eyelashes. He sat with his mouth parted, leaving a sexy, "I don't care," look on his face.

The boy seemed not to notice Hinata, and he was sitting at such a position that all she saw was his profile. His eyes were half-open revealing onyx black eyes. His pose screamed, "draw me!" to Hinata, whose fingers started to itch, like they did every time she saw something worth drawing. She grabbed her pencil and began drawing, sketching his face, and the scene behind him. So immersed she was in drawing, that she didn't know the boy had gotten up. She was filling in last minute details when a loud voice startled her out of her wits.

"What the hell?"

"Ayaaaaaaaaah!!!" Hinata shrieked and ell off the bench, sending her pencils and sketchbook flying through the air. She scurried around reaching for her things and was about to pick up her sketchbook when the angry boy grabbed it first. She stared up at him, wondering why he was so angry about a drawing. He was even more beautiful close up.

"What is this? Are you a fan girl or something? What's your problem??" He held up the picture of himself in his earlier pose and shook it in her face.

"I-I-I ano I-i… w-was o-o-only d-drawing….." Hinata looked everywhere but at the intimidating boy… oh no, what if she sounded to girly? His anger had shocked her out of using her fake voice. She took a deep breath, stood up to her full height, leaving her a head shorter than him. She forced her voice to sound low and calm. Looking him straight in his dark eyes she said, "I-I am n-not y-your fan girl! I-I am a guy! I d-don't even know you!"

The pretty boy looked Hinata up and down. "You're right. You don't know me. So what's up with this?" He demanded, again holing up the picture of him.

"I…ano…I d-drew you, b-because you w-were there." Hinata said in her pseudo voice. She was quite proud of herself. She had finally stuck up for herself, and gained some confidence.

"Whatever, freak." The boy tossed the book at her and walked away. Hinata sighed in reply, and looked around, realizing that the sun had already started it's descent upon the horizon long ago.

"Crap!" She gathered the rest of her things and rushed towards the dorms.

Hinata unlocked the door to her room and ran to her bed. She noticed two suitcases thrown carelessly on the queen bed, and clothes strewn about. The dorm was already looking as though two very sloppy boys lived there.

Her roommate had obviously been here. The bathroom door was closed, light streamed from th cracks. A faint hiss was coming from the bathroom, it was her roommate taking a shower. Hinata took advantage of this to hurriedly strip down and hop into a large t-shirt and some boxers. She removed the binding cloth from her chest and stashed it under he bed along with the other necessary girl items. She hastily put her art supplies away, minus the sketchbook and one pencil, and sat down on the loveseat.

She stared at the drawing that had gotten her into so much trouble with the mysterious boy. She still didn't see why he was so angry, she had captured all his good qualities. She thought it looked rather beautiful, how she had drawn his face as though he were in bliss, with the light shining on him just right. It was altogether a peaceful scene. Sighing, Hinata got back up and threw her clothes in the hamper next to the bathroom door. The sound of water immediately ceased, and there were a few grunts, and bangs, as her supposed roommate got dressed for bed. Excited to meet the person she was to live with for four years, she paced back and forth until the doorknob turned. Out stepped the alleged roommate, wearing only boxers.

"YOU?!?" They both shouted.

Hinata was utterly shocked. The extremely gorgeous, angry jerk she had sketched was standing in her room. In only boxers. Surely there was a mistake?!


	3. Acting up!

A/N Jeezum! This took me forever to type! I was influenced alot by the music I was listening to (cough fiddler on the roof cough)so bear with me. There is a bit of NaruHina in this, So bear with me SasuHina fans! That'll come soon enough. I really hope you like it, so please review! I'd like to thank everyone who commented, put me on story alert, and faved me! Thank you! I suppose that I'm dedicatingthios chapter to you, and my best friend. I won't be updating for a while because Alexa and I are going to the beach for a week! Happy Belated Fourth of July! Shizu-chan

Discalimer I do not own or possesor have anything to do with Naruto,or anything affiliated with it. And for good measure, I do not own or have anything to do with Fiddler on the Roof.

----------------------------

The two teenagers gaped at each other in complete shock, each reflecting on their own versions of their previous encounter. They stood, one dripping, wearing only boxers and a towel around the neck, the other mouth wide, eyes as big as sauce pans, wearing pajamas, both wearing a blush of various shades.

Mid-blush, Hinata stopped herself, realizing that she looked quite effeminate. Calming herself down inwardly, she opened her mouth and prepared to speak.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!" Too late, the boy in front of her spoke first; he still seemed to be in a bad mood, despite his shower. Hinata thought quietly to herself, and then understood that he had not believed her earlier, when she had told him (untruthfully) that she was in fact, a "guy," and therefore assumed that she was, indeed, a stalker. And with that understanding, came anger.

"I-I…s-should ask t-the s-same t-thing t-to y-you! W-what a-are y-y-you d-doing in my r-room?" Again, Hinata adopted her pseudo voice, and attempted to stare down the much larger, intimidating, rude boy. Frankly, it was not working. In this fight-or-flight scenario, Hinata was obviously losing with her chanced "fight" response. He just seemed to become angrier.

"You? A guy? Yeah, right!" he placed his hands on his hips, assuming a dominant pose.

"Yes r-right!" Hinata was the image of fury…well; at least that's how she wanted to look. "T-this is m-my room! H-hyuuga Hinata, a-at y-your service." She wrinkled her nose defiantly, "If y-you h-have a problem, t-take it t-to the D-dean!"

The boy was a bit shocked. Had this little nobody just yelled at him? He was Uchiha Sasuke, the great actor, after all! Girls adored him, boys were awed by his presence, men older than he showed him respect! How dare this boy shout to his face!

Even Hinata was surprised at her slight outburst. She had had a long, weary day, and wanted dearly to crawl under the blue and red covers on her twin bed. She looked to her roommate for a response, but he just stood still, looking at her with a mixed expression of thoughtful and angry.

"…Well, Hyuuga-san," He said with distaste, "I am Uchiha Sasuke." With that, he gave a grand, mocking bow, flinging his towel aside, leaving his torso exposed. He walked elegantly towards the queen bed, and pointed to hers with a flourish. "Good night, Hyuuga-san."

As much as she hated to admit to herself, now that he was shirtless, she wanted even more to draw him. Not because she particularly liked him, but because his skin was flawless, covering many rippling muscles, the perfect model. She resisted her annoying urges, and stalked over to her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

Thick beams of sunshine illuminated the small dorm, several resting lightly on our cross-dressing heroines' face. Blissfully unaware of the clashes and bangs her infamous roommate made while completing his morning routine. She did wake up though, as he slammed the door to their dorm.

Startled, she flew up from the bed, confused, only to fall flat on her face. After picking herself up, Hinata checked around the room for a clock, and found a small digital alarm clock on the dresser next to the Uchihas' bed. It was….8:54. Hinata picked her schedule out of her own dresser. Her first class, Intro. To Sketching and Painting, was at….9:00! It was all the way on the other side of campus!

Sprinting as fast as her legs could carry her, Hinata made her way across the whole campus in a bad mood. She passed many people, some professors, lazy students, and some girls from the school next door. All were strolling about in an idle manner, chatting and laughing. She would barely make it to class in time, but she would make it in time. First impressions after all, always left the deepest imprint.

Though Hinata was running fast, she could hear snatches of conversation.

Some were stupid, funny or ordinary, such as:

"The new Gundam seed is out!" several nerdy boys hovered around a magazine,

"Yea, my girlfriend is so high maintenance, the longer the order, the higher..." Two boys sitting on the edge of a fountain,

"I AM the muffin man!" Hinata did not even turn her head to see who said that.

Then a loud shout caught her attention. It was a woman, who seemed to be yelling at some boys, who were ignoring her angry cries.

"Hey, baby, what'cha doin' tonight?"

"You teach us, but we can teach you so much more…"

"Get away you foul cretins! Go to your classes!"

Hinata grimaced…but stopped running. She quietly walked over to the sound and saw three men surrounding a woman with long black hair and bright red eyes. The boys had cornered her against a tree, and were what seemed to be sexually harassing her.

"Aww, don't be like th-" The first boy was cut off as Hinatas fist connected soundly with his abdomen.

"Hey!" The two other boys watched as their friend fell to the ground gasping for the air he had lost. His friends advanced on Hinata, one reaching for her head, the other aiming for a kick. She ducked and leapt over the attempted kick, kneeing the boy in the groin. She faced off to the last boy by saying, "T-two d-down, one t-to g-go!"

He took one look at his fallen comrades, and high tailed it out of there. Hinata turned to look at the woman who was quite stunned. She bowed low in respect, for this woman was obviously a teacher, and took off again towards the classrooms.

"Wait!" the woman behind her shouted in vain, as Hinatas' sprinting had carried out of earshot.

A now disheveled sweaty Hinata stumbled through the classroom doors, she was, as she glanced at the classroom clock, 5 minutes late. Yet, as she looked around at the chatting boys, she saw no teacher. Thank God. She made her way through the crowded aisle towards an empty seat. She plopped down, and put her head on the cool desk, still panting.

"Are you okay?"

Startled she looked up towards the boy sitting next to her, and nearly gasped aloud. He was absolutely gorgeous. Perfectly tanned skin, accompanied by beautiful blonde hair, sloppy, but in an attractive way. He had somewhat jagged scars on each side of his face. Perfect button nose over tan and pink lips, which was turned at the mouth, smiling, revealing straight white teeth. But his beat features by far were his eyes. Deep cerulean blue. They shone with happiness, but underneath was a little bit of loneliness, and pain, these eyes understood and sympathized with both. Hinata wanted to stare into his eyes forever.

"…hey…HEY!" Hinata snapped to attention. "I asked if you were okay."

"O-oh! G-gomen, n-n-nasai! Y-yea, I'm f-fine. T-thanks f-for asking…" Hinata managed to push the words from her mouth without embarrassing herself

"A sorry and thanks in the same sentence? I don't usually get those a lot. Heh heh." The kind boy smiled even wider, revealing sharp incisors. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Yours is?"

"Ano.. H-Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hinata? Kind of a girly name, don't you think?"

"W-well it w-was t-the 32nd m-most p-popular b-boy n-name t-this y-year in J-Japan…"

"Oh yeah! I guess you're right!" Naruto sat gazing at her thoughtfully, making Hinata a bit nervous.

"Class! To your seats!" an angry looking woman stormed into the classroom, challenging all who questioned her authority. Hinata gasped again, this time aloud. The woman she had "rescued" was her teacher! Small world, no? The teacher introduced herself as kurenai-sensei, and began calling out names of students, taking attendance.

"Uzumaki…Naruto?"

"Here!"

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

"H-here…"

Kurenai looked up and made eye contact with her new pupil, eyes widened in recognition. She smiled slightly.

"Thank you." A simple thing to say, but filled with gratitude. She continued on calling names.

The lesson that day was on basic sketching and shadowing, so she paired the class up into partners of two, so they could draw and critique each other. Uzumaki turned to Hinata. "Wanna be my partner?"

"S-sure!"

"Lets go, I want the seat in the back."

He grabbed her hand, unaware of the glowing shades of red that colored her face, and dragged her over to a corner in the very back of the room.

"Let's go!" He enthusiastically grabbed two pencils and sketchpads, handing one of each to his shy partner.

"So Hyuuga…Where are you from?" He immediately began sketching her animatedly. She immediately touched her lips, her thinking pose.

"I'm f-from O-Osaka…"

"Osaka? That's kind of far. What brought you all the way to Tokyo?"

"Art is m-my p-passion…If i-I w-want t-to b-be the best, I h-have t-to g-go t-to t-the b-best place. I've always l-loved s-sketching, I-I d-do it o-often…."

"Sketching? I'm more of a painter myself. My favorite style is impressionism. It's amazing how an artist can take mixed up random jumbled colors, put them on an easel, and make an beautiful picture, despite the mess. And no matter how jumbled and messy the colors are up close, if you step back, you'll see how everything goes together. I hope someday I'll be able to see the big picture of my life…"

Hinata was a bit stunned. Despite his hyperactive exterior, he seemed like a thoughtful person. Her heart pounded and flipped in her chest. She then realized he was probably waiting for response.

"I never thought of it that way, Uzumaki-san. You're really a deep thinker aren't you?"

"Not really…well, sometimes… Uzumaki-san? I haven't ever heard that one ha-ha! Just call me Naruto-kun, okay?"

Hinata looked at him for a moment, and looked back down at her hands. "Done!" Naruto held up a finished sketch of Hinata-the-boy, but he had somehow managed to bring into it her feminine side.

"You know, Hyuuga-san, you have a pretty girlish face. It's a shame you're a guy"

Hinata blushed crimson.

"T-Thanks…I g-guess… j-just c-call me H-Hinata-kun. I-it's y-your turn n-now, Naruto-kun." She like how his name felt on her lips, warm and kind. She immediately took to drawing him, making sure to capture all of his good qualities. 5 minutes of silence, and Hinata was almost done with the exception of a few details and his….whisker like scars. She looked up, catching him staring at her intently. A bit nervous, but quite curious she gathered up her courage to ask,

"N-Naruto-kun, if…if it's n-not t-to p-personal…m-may I ask y-you s-something?"

He continued looking at her, a bit sad. "About my, 'whiskers'?"

She nodded, and continued sketching.

" I'll tell you, sure. My parents died right after I was born, and I continuously jumped from foster home to foster home, always getting into trouble. As I continued being isolated, I became lonely and acted up. The more I acted up, the more isolated I became. When I was seven, I was placed in a foster home with a two other kids. The woman taking care of us did a less than satisfactory job. She always hated me, and wanted me gone. Once, when she came home drunk, she sent the other two children to tier room, and beat me nearly senseless. She took a piece of broken glass, and cut my face three times on each side. A social worker came and got me and the other children, taking me into her home for a few weeks. I was finally adopted by my new dad, Jiraiya." He smiled gently, and leaned back into his chair.

Hinata was on the verge of tears, she wanted dearly to hug her newly found friend, but resisted the urge and kept drawing.

"I'm s-s-sorry Naruto-kun."

He noticed that her eyes were glistening and poked her forehead. "Hey, don't worry about it! Men don't cry, you know. I've got a cool…well, weird dad, and some good friends. Life is good. So what's your story Hinata-kun?"

Hinata blushed lightly, and thought about her life. "T-there isn't m-much t-to s-say. I w-was orphaned at t-three, and l-lived m-my w-whole l-life in an orphanage…"

Naruto turned his head to the side. "Well then, it looks like we're in the same boat then, huh?" He laughed and lightened the mood.

Hinata smiled, "Yes…I g-guess w-we are…"

The day had been long, Hinata had been running (literally) from one class to the next, but she was genuinely happy, for two reasons. One was that she was finally getting close to her dream, she had made it into the best school and it was all she had dreamed it would be…and more! And the second reason being, Naruto had invited her to meet him and a few friends at the Ichiraku bar right on the outskirts of Tokyo. She really like Naruto, he was so nice, and caring.

She was ecstatic, and had to remind herself often that she was supposed to be a guy, so she couldn't rush around getting ready to just hang out. It wasn't a date. But even so, she had a right to be excited, maybe she would gain some good friends from this experience, and she'd never had any real friends before.

An hour before she had to meet Naruto and his friends, she decided to take a real tour of the campus. So many people were doing so many different things like drawing, painting, sculpting, dancing, making music, and acting. In fact, she could hear a spectacular voice coming from the drama department stage.

She walked into the theatre, and sat down near the back, listening to the rise and fall of singing voices. There were many people on stage, and surprisingly, a few girls, most likely from the famous Women's thespian college that was in Tokyo. They probably brought the women in so that, unlike traditional Japanese plays, there wouldn't be all men.

Whatever, as long as they were good, Hinata didn't care where they had come from. She recognized the music from the Fiddler on The Roof, one of her favorite musicals. Her high school had put it on once, she had been captivated by it, and she knew every song by heart.

"...A fiddler on the roof… sounds crazy, no? But in our little village of Anatevka, you might say every one of us is a fiddler on the roof, trying scratch out a pleasant simple tune, without breaking his neck…"

Hinatas' eyes flew open. She recognized that voice!

"…Tradition! Tradition! Tradition!..."

There on stage, talking, dancing and signing…

"Who day and night must scramble for a living, feed his wife and children, say his daily prayers…?"

The main male lead for Fiddler on the Roof, was Sasuke! Her roommate! He moved about the stage with perfectly timed grace and poise. He was so different from his former bitter self, he was in his element. And he looked so natural, he became, through and through Teveye.

She listened as he flew through Teveyes' songs, thoroughly enjoying herself. What a lovely way to pass the time…Time! She was going to be late for the second time toady! She sprung from our chair, and ran out the door. Hopefully this wouldn't become a habit!

"Hey it's Hyuuga!" Naruto's slightly obnoxious voice rose above the clatter of the street and drew in Hinata. He was sitting in a booth with several other good-looking men. She trotted over hesitantly, but was pulled into the shop quickly by Naruto.

"Kiba, Shino, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, meet Hyuuga Hinata, my drawing buddy! Hinata-kun, meet my gang."

"Hinata bowed and made sure her voice sounded low. "K-konnichiwa!"

The man named Kiba had his dog with him, and both said hello, (Akamaru barked it) in low, rough voices.

The man named Shino looked at her, it was hard to tell because he had sunglasses on, and said " Good afternoon."

A man with green spandex leapt up to shake her hand rapidly. And the two others, one sleeping and one stuffing his face, didn't bother to respond.

-----------------------------------------------

With Naruto and Kiba keeping her constantly busy with conversation, she didn't notice the arrival of another of Naruto's friends.

"Sasuke!" Hinata jumped in her seat as Naruto addressed his friend. "How's it going teme? Why are you late?" Naruto half shouted attracting attention.

"Shut it dobe, I just finished play practice. I'm hungry. Did any of you order food for me?" He looked around for the food he craved.

"Yup Sasuke-teme, I ordered you some, but I ate it, and ordered you another. Here." Naruto pushed the chicken ramen towards his friend, and Sasuke sat right down next to Hinata, their hips touching. As if by seeing this triggered some memory in Naruto's brain he asked Sasuke, "Hey, Sasuke, have you met Hinata-kun yet?"

Sasuke stopped his slurping and looked up, realizing that Naruto was talking about his roommate, who was sitting next to him. He had a noodle sticking out of the corner of his mouth, and looked ridiculous, earning a tinkling laugh from Hinata.

The same thought seemed to run through almost every guy's head that moment, "To bad he's a guy…"

Sasuke slurped up the noodle and went back to eating his chicken ramen between bite he chose to respond. "Yeah, of course I know him you idiot. He's my room mate."

Naruto's mouth fell open. "You got Hinata as a roommate? Lucky! I got Shino the creepy pianist! This morning I walked into our room and caught him humming to Bach! It was so creepy!" Shino swiveled his head to look at Naruto.

"Should I tell them what happened this morning after you ate some chocolate?" Naruto shivered in fear and squeaked out,

"You wouldn't"

"I would."

Naruto turned back to Hinata scared, "Um, anyway, Hinata, Sasuke, can we hang out at your dorm tonight? I'll bring Sakura and a few others!"

"No."

"S-sure."

Hinata and Sasuke turned to look at each other. They stared at each other for a moment, and just when Hinata was going to admit defeat in this staring contest,

"Fine, now leave me be!" Sasuke continued eating his dinner while Naruto whipped out an orange cell phone to call some people, and then began talking heartily to Hinata.

"Tonight you're going to have a blast!"


	4. Pick your fate!

A/N: ZOMG! I FINALLY FINISHED! I'm soooo sorry it took me forever to get this up! I was on vacation, then I got lazy, forgive me! But, anyway, if my readers haven't forgotten me, thank you very much! I'm thinking of holding a contest or something if you are interested. The contest is: Write what you think Hinata's high school life was like, it doesn't matter if its short or long, I jsut wanna see some of your thoughts and ideas. ALso, if you can draw, please feel free to draw the characters or a scene from my story. It would make me happy, very happy, just let me know if you do. If no one reads this or feels like participating, sure, I'll feel a tad bit embarressed, but oh well. Thank you for reading, And please review, I don't care if you don't like the story, your constructive critisism is welcome, and you can leave ideas too. Thanks I hope ou like it!

Shizu-chan

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any characters in this story, they all belog to Masashi kishimoto (lucky guy)

Hinata desperately tried to think of something to say, to at least make peace with her brooding dorm mate. The two slowly made their way back to their room as Naruto and his other friends had gone to pick up the "girls," whoever they were.

Naruto and crew were to come to Sasukes and Hinata's dorm at eight o'clock later that night, which was 40 minutes from then. This gave them time to "tidy up," as Naruto had put it. Hinata could tell that Sasuke was dreading having so many people invade their brand new dorm.

"S…so Uchiha-san, you… you're an actor?" Hinata blurted out the first thing that popped in her much too vacant thoughts. She half expected him to ignore her completely, and jumped a bit when Sasuke turned his head sharply and looked at her with a cool interest in his eyes. In truth, he almost forgot about his silent roommate, as he was thinking about…other things. He stared at the odd boy trying to keep pace with his long stride, and realized that this was his way of trying to be friendly. He turned away and said,

"Yeah, I'm a thespian…"

Hinata stopped short and stared at him, her heart was racing. "Uchiha-san! You are...you're a lesbian? You're a girl t-"

Sasuke turned around so quickly it appeared he suffered whiplash. He cut her off so quickly it was as if she had been slapped. "Thespian! I am NOT A GIRL! Not _lesbian_! A thespian is an actor; the term came from the name of the first playwright!"

Hinatas' faced flushed a light cherry color as she realized how stupid she looked at the moment, cursing her ignorance and misinterpretation. Thankful that she hadn't been able to finish her sentence, she started walking again in silence while a pouting Uchiha sauntered after her. She had nothing to say to beg pardon for her faux pas (A/N: That's French) so she blurted out the first thing that came to mind, for the second time that evening.

"You… have a...lovely… v-voice, U-Uchiha-san…" her voice faded off as she looked to see his reaction at her compliment.

The pair had reached the set of dorm stairs, and, due to Sasukes long gait, he was once again in the lead. Taking into account what he had just said, he realized she had seen him trying out for the role in the college's musical. His eyebrows rose to his hair line and shot back down into an icy glare as he turned painstakingly around and said slowly,

"You would know this how?"

Hinata could almost feel the cool air swirl around her as she realized she had made a mistake in saying she had seen him sing. His tone and manner, though before distant and slightly relaxed, was now chilly and intense.

"I…saw you performing today on stage... you make a good Teveye."

"What is wrong with you? Are you a stalker?! And what kind of guy says lovely?!?

Hinata bristled at his choice of words. "No! For the l-last time! I-I am not a stalker! I just heard voices and walked in… sorry…"

Hinata, after another long day, felt as if this already tense conversation was taking a turn for the worse. Suddenly all she wanted to do was curl up like a cat on the little couch in her room, take an aspirin, and try out the tiny T.V., possibly sleep. However, it was too late, Naruto had said he would bring his friends, and Hinata wished she had just agreed with Sasuke and just said "No." Instead, the makings of a party would form in her room, the first time she'll have been to one.

They reached their room after what seemed like forever, and Hinata leaned quietly on the wall. After a minute or so, she looked up. Sasuke seemed to be deep in thought, as he stood idly flipping the keys through his fingers, staring off into space.

_He really is a beautiful person_, she thought, as she glanced at his glazed onyx eyes. In this manner they stood, silent, each absorbed in their own swirling thoughts. They snapped out of it when the keys made a particularly loud **clang! **

They both walked into the room and began picking up articles of clothing and random junk that had somehow accumulated over the course of a mere day. Several times Hinata had attempted to make small talk, and was both ignored and answered bluntly. But at least he was answering some, and this encouraged her as she began talking more and more. She was interested in this strange person who seemed to care little about anything, but seemed to think on everything as if each question or statement was a matter of life or death. He was probably just grumpy because he was tired, like she was. After fifteen minutes of cleaning, she had learned that he was a year older than she was, and had been an actor for as long as he could remember. He wasn't friendly, no, he was still distant, but after each question, he seemed less angry and more tired.

When the room looked as spotless as the day before, Sasuke plopped down on the couch and Hinata sat in front of it after turning on the TV. He stared at her suspiciously, but settled back into the couch when she didn't acknowledge his glare.

--

"….Hyuuga…" Hinata rolled over in her sleep, as an angry voice invaded her peaceful dreams. "Hyuuga! Wake up!" Not one to be easily awakened, the girl shifted again in her sleep, and her cheek came to rest on a certain young mans hand.

Said young man was startled, and after a moment of soft warmth, drew his hand away from Hinatas face, as if bitten by a snake.

"For the love of…!" He reached down again and grabbed her shoulders. Hyuuga! WAKE UP!" he yelled into her face as he shook her roughly.

Pale opalescent eyes flew open in a shocked expression. "Auuuggggggh!" Hinata screamed, forgetting where she was and who she was supposed to be pretending to be, as she looked up into Sasukes equally surprised face. He backed away quickly, holding his ears to block out the scream.

"Kami! You scream like a mad woman!"

"Oh! My…shimimasen! I-I-I..." Hinatas heart beat furiously against her ribcage.

It seemed that the poor Sasuke-kun was a bit shaken too, for he had gone paler than usual.

"Uh...umm…How long was I asleep?" Hinata asked timidly, hiding her slight blush as she smoothed her hair back into place.

He frowned at her, as if annoyed "Fifteen minutes, but Naruto and his annoying league of idiots will be here any minute…"

As if on cue, a loud voice sounded through the hall, accompanied by a loud bang on the door.

"Sasuke? We just heard a girl scream! Who is in there? What's going on?"

Sasukes facial expression went from annoyed to just plain pissed off in less than three seconds. He stalked over to the door and flung it open, revealing the same group as before, with a few additions.

"It was nothing, now get in here before I call the dorm manager and kick you all out." The group filed in and spread out, muttering confusedly.

"Hinata-kun, why are you on the floor, and who screamed?" Naruto stared as she picked her self up from her unusual position, and stood before them, still dazed and slow from being woken up from a short, deep sleep. She started to stutter out an excuse, but was cut off by Sasuke.

"Naruto, shut up. It was the frikin' TV, ever heard of one?" he snapped. Hinata shot him a grateful look as Naruto shrugged and grabbed Hinata by the hand. He dragged her around to meet the people that had just arrived in their little social group, all of whom were girls. One was a sweet girl named Tenten, a very…robust girl, Temari, another was a short, intense looking blonde-haired woman, Ino, and the last, was a bubbly pink haired girl, Sakura. She seemed the closet friend to Naruto, and stood by his side as she looked around the room with interest. Hinata noticed that her line of vision strayed, but kept returning to one place. Of course it would be the hottest guy in the room, Sasuke, who stood totally oblivious to everything gong on around him, except that a vein on his forehead kept pulsing. After Naruto introduced Hinata to everyone, he seemed to realize something. He dragged her over again to the pink haired girl.

"Sakuuuuuuuuura-chan!" he whined, as they came to a stop. Naruto smiled at Hinata making her heart skip a beat and said, pointing to Sakura, "Hinata! Remember I told you about the social worker who took me into her home for a couple of weeks? Well Sakuras' mom was that social worker, we've been friends forever!" He reached over and hugged Sakura in a very tight bear hug. Sakura chuckled and then punched him. He turned t Sakura, "oh and this is guy I met today in art, he's really great at realism!"

"Once again, pleased to meet you." Sakura reached out a manicured hand with little blossom designs on the ring fingers, and shook Hinatas hand with a warm smile.

"The pleasure is a-all mine." Hinata smiled back and from then on, the two were friends. However, Hinata cold not help but be a teensy bit jealous, as the golden haired boy paid a lavish amount of attention to the pink haired woman. _Don't be silly_, she told herself, _you've only just met him. _She turned and watched as the people in her room moved about and talked. It was at this point she realized Naruto had brought food and drinks….mainly bottles of sake.

"Umm… are you guys gonna drink that here?" she asked quietly, as she was a bit excited, she'd never had alcohol before.

Naruto smirked politely (A/n: is that even possible?), and began passing around cups. The group ad formed a little circle in the middle of the room, and everyone began chatting pleasantly. All of the girls were a bit giggly, but that was because they were only four, well five but they didn't know it, girls in a strange dorm with seven boys. Cheeks were turning pink and the conversations became a little louder. Except for two sets of unmoving, pale cheeks. Sasuke sighed moodily, and began tracing patterns in the blue carpet, while Hinata stared at the liquid suspiciously. Naruto noticed that Sasuke and Hinata hadn't touched the sake yet and berated them.

"Sasuke, Hinata? Why aren't you drinking? Celebrate! Relax! Its' your first day of college, so have some fun and be able to look back on it and smile!" the small group stopped talking and looked over. Embarrassed, Hinata looked anywhere but at Naruto, grabbed her small cup and poured the liquid down her throat. The Uchiha did the same, and in a single friendly moment rolled his eyes as he drank, making Hinata smile as she drank. Immediately a warm sensation burned its way down her esophagus and settled in her stomach. Her whole body tingled with the liquor, and she spluttered a little as she reached for another drink. The group had turned its attentions away from the pair and took up their lively chatter once more. After another small swig, she began talking to Tenten, who was looking absolutely horrified, as Shino was humming again (this time it's Bach!)

--------

The night was going by fairly fast, and Hinata, who was quite awake, now was having a great time. The mood of the party dwindled slightly, and here Naruto saw his chance for some fun.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" several blank faces stared at him, and then turned into wide grins.

The group reformed as they had spread out, and looked at Naruto expectantly. Hinata had never played before and sat up excitedly.

"Hmm, okay, Kiba!" Naruto said pointing, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Kibas eyes narrowed, and he waited while Naruto thought. A bright idea suddenly hit him, and his cerulean blue eyes sparkled and danced, as he ran over and picked up one of his shoes.

"Lick this spot." He said pointing. Without hesitation, Kiba bent to lick it, and when he did, looked up as he noticed Naruto and sakura laughing hysterically.

"Okay, Kiba…ha-ha, I stepped in dog crap this morning!" Kibas face wrinkled in disgust as the whole group laughed too. He turned to face them and said,

"Lee! Truth or dare?"

"Truth, yoshi!"

"Are you…gay? Why do you wear that weird spandex?"

Lee looked horrified, and Sakura, insulted. "Kiba-kun, my heart is wholly devoted to the lovely and bright Sakura-san! As for my clothes, are they not youthful?"

"Oh….yeah... Lee it's your turn now…"

"Umm, Shikamaru….truth or dare?"

"Uggggh…" Shikamaru looked up from his comfortable position on the floor. "Truth I guess."

"Temari or Ino?"

Shikamarus' eyes nearly popped out as he nervously looked at the two girls staring at him. Always the genius, e didn't consider which one he liked, but which one was more dangerous. He began comparing the pros and cons to rejecting one of them. Finally, he came upon the conclusion that Ino was more hazardous to his health to reject and said,

"Ino…" Temari looked stunned, but Ino was very dangerous to reject, he told himself. Now it was his turn. He took his time settling back into his earlier position and said,

"Sakura, truth or-"

"Dare." She cut him off.

"Seven minutes in heaven with lee," he said, pointing to the bathroom door. Sakura looked as if she expected something like this and marched to the bathroom with a triumphant looking lee. Naruto on the other hand looked furious. For a few minutes the room was quiet (minus the girls giggling) until they came out, Lees cheeks pink and flushed.

Sakura took it in stride and turned to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, I dare you to go to the room next door, and proposed to whoever opens the door."

Laughter burst forth from everyone except Naruto. "What if I didn't want a dare?"

Sakura shot and angry look at him, "You know you would have picked dare."

"Maybe I pick truth!" the blonde said indignantly. They began bickering until sakura finally hit him on the head and kicked him out of the door. Naruto got up and stalked trough the hall, sporting a large bump on his forehead. They listened intently as he knocked on the door next to theirs, muttering incoherent phrases under his breath.

"Yes?" a deep burly voice reverberated through the hall.

"W-will…." The guy was probably very large, because Naruto's voice sounded small and weak compared to him. "Will you marry me?" he blurted. A silence, then…

**WHACK! CRASH! **

A door slammed and Hinata ran out to see what had happened. She found Naruto sprawled in a heap, and even though she felt bad, as she helped him up, she couldn't help but chuckle.

The game continued, and sooner or later, everyone was subject to a bit of embarrassment. Hinata, much to her confusion, had to kiss Tentens cheek, Ino had to lap dance and Sasuke… well Sasuke had to run around in bunny boxers, squawking like a chicken. (A/N: before you kill me for making your hero a freak, just imagine it. Imagine it! and then grab the pitchforks).

He definitely would not have participated, but it seemed that Naruto had some blackmail on him, so very reluctantly; he did as he was told. After his turn however, he beat poor Naruto into a bloody pulp.

After the game finally ended, more drinking, talking and laughing ensued. No one was not a bit drunk or having a bad time. Even our two reluctant drinkers became very drowsy and their speech slurred. One by one, forgetting they had to leave, they fell asleep…


	5. Spring Story!

Morning for the young people came all too quickly. Randomly scattered about dorm room 507, the group had failed to remove themselves from the place the previous night, and had fallen asleep in the very spot they were residing, Sasuke among them.

Never having been a morning person, it was a strange feeling to be the first one up, and today, of all days. He didn't know exactly why he had awakened, being so warm and comfortable at the time. Slightly annoyed with himself, he lay with his eyes still closed, attempting to return into his slumber and back to the pleasant dream he was having just a few moments ago. He shifted his weight, grunting as he tried to roll himself on his side and situate his aching body more contentedly.

Or rather,…he tried to.

"What the-" mumbling, he tried to free his arms, but it seemed that they too, were pinned down. Was something was on top of him? He thought to himself, slowly opening his eyes and scanning the blurry area around him. The transgression, he found, was none other than Hinata, apparently having rolled over him in her sleep. "…Wonderful…" He sighed, rolling his eyes. He continued to glare at her as if "he" would move if he watched him long enough.

It worked, apparently.

The weight on top of him suddenly shifted, thrashing back and forth in a distressed manner. This, thoroughly surprising the raven-haired boy, as he jerked back, wincing as his roommate flailed about. "Wh-what is he doin- Hunnnnh!"

Sasuke froze, staring at the hand on his face…actually, it was up his nose!

"Gyurrrgh!" He gallingly grunted, quickly shoving his roommate away and knocking her in the head. She immediately recoiled, holding her head and drowsily sitting up. Confused, she glanced at Sasuke, who was now sitting pretzel-style with his arms crossed.

"U-Uchiha-san-?" She muttered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. He growled in retort, looking around the room to see if his yelps had awoken anyone else. However, the group was still out like a light, each person sprawled on the ground next to empty bottles of liquor.

"What's wrong?" She yawned, wishing she had been able to get more sleep, though she was glad she wasn't having _that _nightmare anymore. Periodically, Hinata would dream about the accident, and calling out, with no one to answer. She saw people she didn't recognize but looked _like_ her, and crying, she was taken away from them…

"Uhnn….nothing, just get up." Sasuke groaned and lifted his now aching body off the floor. Glancing away, he offered his hand to Hinata, who very readily grabbed it and hitched herself up. Sasuke walked over to their bathroom, and shortly after the water was heard running. Hinata stumbled in and out of the drunken young adults, picking up bits of trash and liquor bottles, smiling with the to recent memory of the party. Even though it was stupid and embarrassing, her favorite part of the night was truth or dare. She never would have done anything like that normally, but part of her had rebelled against her quiet self (and everyone else had to do it, why not try?).

Besides kissing Tenten on the check, Sakura had dared her to strip down to boxers and run trough the hall, but after much blushing and objection, the dare was changed to a chicken fight in the room. The ring was four blankets piled on one another, and the two teams faced off. Because Hinata was small, Naruto offered to carry her, and Lee (much to Kibas' disgust,) held up Kiba.

All of the adults gathered round the ring, and though she was scared at the moment, Hinata laughed aloud at the memory. She had won, of course, because Rock Lee had run around the ring to fast, and when Hinata and Kiba had finally battle it out, Kiba fell over with dizziness (Naruto, elated with excitement, had swung Hinata around giggling, until she too, was dizzy, and had to run to the bathroom to puke).

Still walking around the room Hinata began straightening out pillows and blankets, doing her best to avoid the sleepers. What she didn't notice was that Shikamaru had stretched his arm right as she was stepping over him, and she fell flat on her face with a glass bottle.

Thankfully, she caught her fall on her side, bruising her arm, but not getting any cuts. Still, it hurt, but she picked her self up and walked jauntily to the trashcan just as the shower stopped running.

"_Thank god..." _She waited patiently outside the bathroom until Sasuke sauntered out, and walked right pass her, not saying a word. The room was still steamy when she walked in, and she immediately began taking off her clothes.

As each piece fell to the ground, the ribbon the she used to disguise herself fluttered on top. She gasped, realizing that she needed to wash it, and she didn't have an extra. She picked it up again, and looked at it fluttering feebly in her hand. Sighing, she stepped into the shower with the ribbon. Since it was still six in the morning, the ribbon would dry soon enough.

--------------------+--------

The task of kicking out the crew was easy enough. However, looking at the state of the room proved foreboding, Sasuke thought. He turned up the little radio he had bought a year ago, and blasted music while he scurried to and fro. Finally, after eating many an aspirin and downing as much coffee as physically possible, he was ready for the day. Surprisingly, his roommate was taking forever in the bathroom, and he really needed to go to the bathroom.

At one point, Sasuke banged on the door, "Hinata, what the HELL? Are you a freaking girl? Get outta the frikin' bathroom!" and though he expected to be answered promptly, he didn't expect Hinata to swing the door open and storm out with a sour expression on her face.

-----------

Two hours later and it was 8:40. Hinata began walking around the campus, looking for her classes (they alternated every other day). Today she had a tech class involving the theatre, Ceramics 1 and Photography. The day was almost as bright and nice as the day before, and many people strolled about the large campus, some with cameras, sketchbooks and instruments. It seemed that at a school this large nothing was ever NOT happening.

Her ceramics class, which she had first, went surprisingly well, and photography proved to be very satisfying (she figured she could use some pictures to sketch and refine later on). By one o'clock, she only had one class left, and it was the longest: 2 ½ hours. It was the first time she had taken anything relating to theatre, but seeing as how she loved watching plays and musicals, it would be fun to be part of one (as long as she worked backstage).

When she got there, the class seemed nice enough, but many of them were sophomores, and hung around the teacher joking. The teacher himself was rather odd, because he looked no older than most of the students, but his hair was a silvery white. He also, for some strange reason, wore a facemask…probably, seeing as he was a drama teacher, for dramatic effect, Hinata thought.

For the first ten minutes, the class gathered round to discuss the college musicals. Then they split into two separate groups, one group would work only on the fall musical, and the other the spring. More people joined the fall group, because although they had much less time to prepare, they would have the rest of the year to goof off. Hinata, though, was enraptured by the spring musical. While the fall was doing a musical based off "La Boheme," (RENT), the spring group chose a younger musical…meaning, while Rent was about college, West side Story was about high school.

Elated, they set to work examining the scripts, making lists of possible props and backgrounds. They each were given a job, and were assigned to groups within the groups. Hinata ended up being part of the props crowd, so they huddled in a corner on the stage and acted out the parts, highlighting for items needed in the scene.

They weren't expected to sing, really, but being barely out of their teen years, it became a big joke. Soon within the group each person had a role, and Hinata landed the part for Maria, because (gulp) she had the highest voice. Each guy that was assigned a girl part drastically over did their roles, much to the enjoyment of their friends, and the group laughed hysterically each time someone's voice cracked from the strain. After there became too much laughter and not enough productivity, the teacher (who's name, Hinata found out, was Kakashi) walked over and yelled at them, threatening to fail them from the course forever. This seemed to shut them up, just in time that Hinata didn't have to sing, and the rest of the class went quite pleasantly.

At the end of the class period, Kakashi gathered them all around and told them that the next time they had the class, they would meet the actors.

"We've already held auditions for both the fall and spring musicals, those of you who attended saw many talented actors try out, though not all landed their wanted roles. So try not to rub it in if they're disappointed alright?" the rest of his visible face emanated a sarcastic cheer, and he looked around at the techies again, "Unfortunately though, the young women who came here that sang along with our aspiring actors are professionals, and will not be in the actual play. Therefore, we haven't quite decided who the main female roles will be. Anyone who is willing to try," snickering broke throughout the room, "will be considered highly of, and will be scored an A for the whole semester, depending which play you are participating."

Once more, his eye closed tightly in a falsely optimistic look, as the students turned to each other discussing the pros and cons. "All right, settle down now. Now, since we were a bit _chatty _today," Kakashi looked at the props group, "I've decided to give you all homework."

The class groaned and dejectedly shuffled around. "I have decided that you all will write a 700 word essay on the meaning of the play you chose; in your point of view. 700 words, no less, but no more, alright, class dismissed!"


	6. Cafe problems!

O my goodness! It's been how long since I last updated? I'm so sorry! okay, well, i didnt really want to, but here I got another chapter out XD High school is tough, but it's okay, and I finally got used to it. So here we go, chapter 6 ...Uh, ignore the crappyness please, excuse the spelling mistakes, skip the boredom, but most of all Enjoy! oh! and i would like to thank **AlwaysEponine** for telling me what AU means - Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer (why do I even have to type this?) --I do NOT own or have any rights over naruto or any other persons or things mentioned in this fanfiction. the plot however, belongs to me

-------

3:45 that afternoon found Hinata dragging a tired, but happy body back to her room. The day had passed by all too quickly, and now all she had to look forward to was a 700-word essay on her opinions about West Side story. She shook her head in disbelief, what did she expect? This was college after all, but still... seven hundred words! She groaned and slapped her hand to her forehead, ignoring the couple next to her that stared at her as if she had three heads. Her slow march home was slowed even more by her heavy backpack, which bit into her shoulder uncomfortably. She gladly put it down as she reached the mailboxes in the main corridor of the dorm building. After hastily stuffing the mail into the front pouch of her backpack, she picked it up again and ran up the stairs.

Stepping into the pleasant room was like taking a painkiller, with the side effects of instant sleepiness. She pulled the mail out of her backpack, ignoring the bed on the other side of the room that seemed to call her to it. Nevertheless, Hinata did sit down on Sasuke's large bed as she sorted through the mail. It was only a small pile of letters, and she fully expected them (and rightly so,) to all be letters to Sasuke. Therefore, it was much to her delight and surprise, to see a small, formal looking envelope addressed to her.

She brightened with a look of happy surprise, a look often seen on old teachers when their students remember them. Her facial expression quickly slacked into a tight frown however, when she read the contents. The letter was in truth a bill, and not a small one. Hinata got an easy ride to the best art school around with scholarships, but they scholarship papers failed to mention the expense of supplies and tuition. In fact, the only expense the scholarships had paid for was for getting her into the school for four years and accepting her as an important addition to their publicity.

Hinata Hyuuga was anything but cheap, and still she found herself stretching her small amount of money across what seemed like never ending boundaries. That is to say, to pay off the steep prices of college living, she could starve, or get a job. For the first few days of college, thought she, it was definitely not the breeze some people could make it out to be. She got up to move the mail not belonging to her, to Sasuke's dresser. After hastily unpacking her backpack, she sat back on her dorm-mate's bed. Pulling her knees up under her chin and leaning against the wall, she put pen to paper and began her 700-word essay.

Four hundred words and ninety minutes later, she exhausted all thought processes, and stared blankly at the now graying page in front of her. Without her consent, her upper eyelids slid towards the lower eyelids, heavy with exhaustion. Getting only a few hours of sleep, and having several new classes to cope with left her physically drained. She threw the pen and essay to the ground, covering her bill. She stretched comfortably on the bed, thinking that she would only rest for a little while. And then, she slept.

-------------

Sasuke, to put it bluntly, had a horrible day. From the start, waking up with a _boy _sleeping on him, having a major hangover, forgetting homework, not paying attention in class and screwing up his lines had all prove that sometimes, the second day of anything is the hardest. Or was it the third? He rubbed his head, trying to banish the once pounding headache into complete oblivion. Slipping into his room, he was surprised to find Hinata knocked out on the bed. At the moment, he himself felt that sleeping was a good idea. However, he had extra homework to do and his favorite café-bar was open until nine o'clock that evening. The prospect of a hot cup of rich coffee and alone time instantly made him move with renewed energy, as he popped into the shower.

After showering, changing into fresh clothes, putting on a dab of his favorite cologne and grabbing his script for the play he was to be in, Sasuke was happy and ready to go the café. He flipped his key through the air, idly humming as he locked the door, slamming it loudly.

------------

Sasuke's roommate on the other hand, was anything but happy when a loud noise woke her from sleep. Disgruntled and groggy, she leapt up from the bed, slipping on the papers scattered around the floor. She fell fast and hard, bruising her hands when she caught he fall. Luckily, the floor was carpet, and she wasn't hurt. Her essay and her letter from the head of college was what had caused her to slip, and she was not in the mood to think about either one. She did realize that she absolutely must get a job, and soon. Knowing job options weren't always that often available, even in Tokyo, she jumped to her feet and changed into a cleaner, unwrinkled out fit.

'_I'm stupid,_' she thought_, 'to think people are hiring this late in the evening…it's already five-thirty.'_

Nevertheless, she freshened up and pulled a bra out from under her bed. She slipped it on, already feeling more comfortable than she had been just thirty seconds ago. Who knew that after just two days a bra would feel like paradise compared to tight chest bindings? Shrugging, she realized that analyzing clothing would not get her anywhere. She slipped a key into her back jeans pocket and threw on a large, but thin jacket.

The night had already fallen, and the first stars crept out from behind their cloudy coverings. She took a back path, among the small surrounding forest, and walked the dark trails. The atmosphere of the whole campus had changed, and the feeling everywhere was that of a relaxed transition into a schedule. A few students crossed her path, nodding slightly as a greeting, and continuing their business. Hinata tightened her jacket around herself, afraid that someone would recognize her and see that she was obviously an idiotic girl. A light tinkling noise floated around the small campus woods, the sound of a piano. When she finally reached the outskirts of Tokyo, she began the slow process of checking for help wanted signs.

----------

Sasuke practically fell into the lounge chair at the back of the cafe. Leaning over his script, he didn't even realize a waitress stood over him until she cleared her throat - loudly. He jumped slightly, earning a chuckle and a sympathetic slap on the shoulder. When he did order, he got a cup of black coffee and a slice of hot applesauce cake -his favorite- not too sweet, not too spicy. From his spot in the corner, he watched as several increasingly dunk people climbed on stage and sang badly, to an old karaoke machine. Within minutes of the drunkards being hustled off stage, several bad poets read cheesy poetry, earning only a few snaps from the crowd. He smiled, and went back to analyzing his script.

Three more times he looked up, once to re-order coffee, another time he shoed three pretty girls from the area surrounding him, after flirting shamelessly. The third time he looked up he nearly spit his coffee across the table. The people closest to his chair turned and looked at him strangely, but he ignored them. Why could he never, ever get away from this person? He groaned. Leaning over the counter at the front of the café was his roommate, who always seemed to end up where he was. Slinking down in his chair, but also craning his neck to get a good look at what he was doing, he took on the look of some one very close to blowing a blood vessel. The group next to him continued staring at him with fascination, until they became bored and looked away, towards another bad poet who was leaping across the stage with expression.

Hinata talked with the manager for a long time before she was finally told to step back around the counter and fill out papers. Sasuke looked over to the window, which sported a large red HELP WANTED sign, and sighed. His roommate had taken away his solitary room, and now he was going to work at his favorite café.

---------

Searching through the city hadn't been too unsuccessful, except that every job Hinata wanted required knowledge of the trade, or ended up being strange, or only needed hours that she couldn't work. When she finally was about to give in, she noticed one small shop she hadn't tried. The name of the shop was in a foreign language, and because Hinata was fluent in English, she knew that the sign was definitely not that. Piecing together the words, she realized that the sign over the café was French and read "Le Rat Mort," or, the dead rat. She wrinkled her nose with disgust but walked in anyway. The scene was almost exactly how she expected it to be, overly tired waiters, snappy customers high on coffee and drugs, horrible poetry, and a haze of smoke drifting over every one.

The manager was nice enough, if not a bit careless with words. He cussed at every tick of the clock, and he seemed like the kind of person who isn't whole if they aren't clutching a smoldering cigarette between their yellowing fingers. He accepted her help immediately, because their 'best' waitress had just taken maternity leave and they were short on help that night. After questioning her and asking her to fill out some papers, her threw her an apron with the name of the café painted in large bold letters across the front, its namesake lying dead just below. He directed her around the back room and set her to work. And then she noticed Sasuke.

Sasuke himself was watching his roommate with increasing interest. He drummed his fingers on the rim of his coffee cup thoughtfully, staring at Hinata. There was something different about him, but Sasuke couldn't quite put his finger on it. He thought about leaving, and then thought the better of it. After all, why should he leave his comfortable spot because some idiot seemed to follow him everywhere? Hinata moved back from the counter, slipping on a hideously colored and designed apron, picking up a pad and pencil, neatly tucking it behind his ear. He smoothed his hair flat and looked. When Sasuke caught his eyes, he visibly jumped and dropped the pad of paper he was holding.

Sasuke, quite honestly, was prone to grudges. And even though Hinata had not done anything name ably rude, Sasuke still found him quite annoying. And so, he took hearty pleasure in seeing Hinata freak out. For some reason, that put him in a better mood than he had been in all day, so just for fun, he decided to order another coffee from her.

------

Hinata looked a bit shaken, but it was just a simple surprise and she recovered quickly. After picking up her papers and a small menu, she walked from table to table, checking if they needed anything. She of course, was not the only waiter there, but their form of hazing was to watch her struggle for a few minutes while they decided what they thought of her. After a few silent trips back to the counter and kitchen, they decided she was not a complete loser, and went back to their jobs, murmuring silly things to her. Several times a stupid joke had her burst out laughing, only to realize she had interrupted the poets or musicians onstage, and from there she clamped her mouth shut, only chuckling softly at the jokes and comments on certain people from the other workers.

She noticed that the female waiters seemed to gravitate towards specific areas, namely areas where attractive young men sat, and that night, Sasuke was what had all the women talking. She avoided his table, but eventually she saw him beckoning to her with an air of barely suppressed superiority. His summons made the girls around her twitter excitedly, and no less than three fellow employees shot her dirty looks. Hinata shrugged, she didn't see what the big deal was. However, something at the back of her mind bothered her, like forgotten lyric to a melody that played repeatedly in your head.

Half way to the table a thought struck her. The waitresses were jealous of her, because she was a …girl… going to a handsome boy's table. But he wasn't supposed to know she was a girl! It was fine that her co-workers knew she was female, her clothes had already given that away, but Sasuke was her roommate! She turned away, and ran into the backroom. Finding him here was worse than she had thought it would be. Her first initial shock was the surprise that in all of Tokyo, he was there, but had he noticed she was wearing girl's clothes? She fingered her apron, happy that it mostly covered her top hap. If she was lucky, he wouldn't have noticed because it was dark, she was wearing an apron, and he probably was not paying any attention to her at all. Hinata figured after a long moment that the likely hood of him knowing would probably have resulted in him walking up and confronting her, so she decided she could chance hope that he DIDN'T know, and go back to serve him. She pulled off her apron for a moment and zipped her jacket all the way up, happy that she had brought it. After fixing that, she put the apron back on over that jacket, rolled up her sleeves and walked back out.

Her run had not gone unnoticed by the other waiters, who once again watched coolly from the sidelines, letting her do everything for herself (again). She rolled her eyes, and remembered this was why she had hated high school, fickle stupid girls chatting nervously with strained voices always got under her skin. The only person who had not stopped his doing his job was the only male waiter in the place, and he continued wiping down tables with out so much as a glance towards his co-workers to acknowledge that they stopped. He did however, look up as Hinata swept by and watched her as she walked back to Sasuke's table.

Sasuke sat and waited for Hinata to get close before waving to him for service. The women of the café kept annoyingly close, and fifteen minutes passed before Hinata did start walking over to Sasuke. For some reason, Hinata stopped and ran behind the front counter before disappearing through a side door. Sasuke wondered what had happened and was about to leave when Hinata re-entered the room, his jacket zipped up under the apron he wore.

"Hello," Sasuke said casually when Hinata reached the table, "what are you doing here?"

Hinata shrugged and said, "J-Just in need of a job…uh...what do you need?"

Leaning back, Sasuke stared straight up into Hinata's face and gave his order for another coffee. "Why do you need a job, anyway? I thought you had a full four year scholarship."

Hinata shifted uncomfortably, glancing at the clock over the counter to check the time when a dark look passed over her face. "Eh…. Apparently….apparently a full scholarship d-doesn't mean it c-covers everything…" He turned away and stalked toward the counter to pick up Sasuke's coffee. A minute later he returned and put the coffee down hard in front of Sasuke. He turned to walk away when on impulse Sasuke said,

"Hey, wait a minute!"

Hinata turned around slowly. "Y-yeah?"

Sasuke furrowed his brow, confused by his own idiocy. Why had he called Hinata back? "uh… why don't you sit for few minutes?"

Hinata stared at him for a long moment before responding, "I can't, this is my first night on the job," he shrugged, "w-what do you want?"

"I don't know, you just seem stressed. I am your roommate for another four years right? What's wrong with asking? I mean, yea, I already have been here this whole summer, but that just mean I know how to deal with homework and crap. What's wrong?"

----

Hinata stared at him warily, searching for a hidden meaning behind the strange random questioning. She really wanted to get this job over with, and finish her homework that inevitably awaited her. In truth, another long nap or even a short break seemed like heaven to her at the moment. She opened her mouth to speak, but never got any words out.

"Is this guy bothering you miss?" The male waiter had come up behind her when she and Sasuke were talking, after seeing a look of discomfort on her face.

Sasuke stared at her, then back at the waiter. "I'm not doing anything jerk, and besides, Hinata isn't a girl."

Hinata's breath caught in her throat, scared that the waiter would insist on her sex. She watched both Sasuke and the waiter and jumped in. " N-no, he wasn't bothering me, I was just telling him about the desserts. And he's right, you are mistaken, I'm a guy"

----

Sasuke glowered triumphantly at the waiter, unsure of why he was so satisfied with Hinata's retort. His confusion turned into irritation, and he stood up. "Yeah, and I was just about to leave."

He shoved his full coffee cup towards Hinata, who grabbed it unquestioningly. The waiter however, was unsatisfied. He took a step towards Sasuke and grabbed his collar. Like wise, Sasuke grabbed his.

"What the hell is this about?" the manager broke the two apart and waited for an answer, glaring accusingly at Hinata and company.

"Nothing sir…" Hinata looked on as the two boys scuffed the floor with their feet, answerless. She moved away from the group, to put away the cup. They dispersed and Sasuke walked towards the door. Two loud noises stopped him from leaving, he turned around to see what had happened.

One of the noises had been Hinata, falling to the floor, and the other was ceramic breaking. She lay on the dirty ground as two or three people ran to help. Sasuke quickly jogged over and saw that she was unconscious and bleeding from where the ceramic had cut her. one cut ran from her neck to her stomach, dark red blood seeping out from the jacket being the evidence. She only had two other small cuts, which would heal without a trace of any scarring within a matter of days. A waitress holding a broom stood nearby, looking panicked. Sasuke heard her muttering o her friends that she had only meant to trip Hinata, not too hurt her. He moved to her angrily, but was jostled aside by the waiter who unleashed his fury on them. Sasuke, deciding that a weirdo like that waiter would be enough for them turned back to Hinata.

"Hey move!" He ordered the people, "I'm his roommate!" he pushed them away and removed the red apron from Hinata.

"Jeez," The blood had already covered most of his jacket, and was spreading. The manager began to unzip Hinatas jacket to see how bad the cut was. When he finally got it open, another loud thud could be heard as Sasuke fell heavily to the floor (he was kneeling already).

The customers were too distracted by Hinata to even glance at Sasuke, who's head spun as he stared at his roommate.

His FEMALE roommate.


	7. Hey There

To all of my dear readers, I didn't ever think I could have so many wonderful reviews, or hits, or such a good response to College Quirks. I never thought that people would like what I wrote, but those who have reviewed were so kind and thoughtful. Thank you so much for your time and thoughts! I know I've been somewhat annoying because it takes me forever to update, and I apologize for the waits I've put everyone through. For those who still have this on alert and are reading this at the moment, I have posted this because I wanted to let everyone know that for a much longer period of time, I won't be able to update. I've put this off for a while because College Quirks is an idea pretty close to my heart, despite the bad spelling grammar mistakes and weird writing. But basically, I would like to offer readers the chance to take over my story.

If you get in contact with me, I'd be happy to discuss the story and let someone else take over the writing. For those of you who don't care who the writer is, or just want to see this thing finished, this is your chance to have a writer that doesn't fail. Haha. The reason I've been putting this off for so long (other than just plain reluctance) is that I'm currently working on a real, honest-to-God novel. It's hard to balance school work, (even thought this is summer), working out to prepare for sports, and writing that book so that's why I've been so neglectful.

Okay! Sorry for that long rambling rant, I just felt the need to explain. Thank you all so much, people who liked College Quirks and people who didn't alike. If you feel interested in taking over the story, message me and I'll probably give the whole idea/story and everything over to you. And as long as it might take, if no one really wants to write it, I promise I will try very hard to put in some more time with this, and continue, because I dislike it when stories stop part way. I don't want to do that to you guys.

PS.

To those of you who review, I'd like to thank you so much, again and again. Expecially those of you who gave me constructive criticism, I have taken it to heart and now think about it often! Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you so much. Reading what everyone has to say has made me so incredibly happy, it's hard to describe.


	8. I guess this is goodbye, old friends:

Thanks for your really kind comments. I appreciate them a lot. 

So I'm posting another short snippet to tell everybody that I have, in fact, picked an author. To those of you who asked me to continue writing, I wish I could, but trust me when I say that I think that you'll like this writer a lot more. Haha. OurDarkLady, has been chatting back and forth with me and she has a great handle on every thing, and has gotten started. She's going to re-write everything I've written and then some, obviously. :D The first chapter is already up, you can find it here: .net/s/5252349/1/College_Quirks

It totally blows my writing out of the water, and it's off to a great start. So for those of you who love the plot and everything that _I_ love about College Quirks, get your butts on over to the page.

I think this is good-bye, but don't worry, I'll be annoying OurDarkLady with little details and all. Maybe you guys will see my book on the shelves of the hallowed bookstores one day. Now that would be sweet.

THANK YOU SO MUCH


End file.
